


Keepsakes

by Suzie_b



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_b/pseuds/Suzie_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy little one-shot about the lack of keepsakes in Hisoka's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keepsakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfen/gifts).



Hisoka woke, reaching out to grab at blankets that had suddenly moved of their own volition and glanced at the clock through sleep blurred eyes that widened once he was able to focus on the time. "Nn...ah! Late." It was then that the presence of another person in the room hit him, nearly startling him until he recalled that he'd had to nearly carry Tsuzuki away from the party. He'd meant to drop his drunk partner off onto the bed and then go sleep on the couch, but the ever-present sleep debt had been catching up more and more lately. What had been intended as a rest to catch his breath before heading to the living room had turned into a full night's sleep.

The lump under the horded blankets stirred slightly, fidgeting in sleep and muttering something that was muffled by the presence of the pillow. Even if he didn't have the ability to feel it, Hisoka could spot the symptoms of a nightmare.

There were a few guilty seconds spent in contemplation of just leaving the room. It would be easier for them both, Hisoka rationalized, not to have to face such things out in the open. In the end guilt won out and he reached out to place his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder and gave a light shake. "Hey, it's just a dream. Wake up you blanket hog."

Tsuzuki started at the touch, pushing the blankets away from his face to look around the room in confusion. "Where..?" Wide eyes blinked at Hisoka and his shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry," he said as he held out the extra length of blanket. "But, Hisoka, why am I here instead of my own bed?"

"Because you weigh a ton when you're drunk," Hisoka explained, doing his best to sound as crabby as possible. "You're lucky I didn't just shove you under a table and drop the cloth over you so no one would see you. ...why are you looking at me like that?"

Indeed, Tsuzuki's eyes had gone quite big and watery, giving him that puppy-ish look. "Because Hisoka's yelling at me again," he explained. "That means he can't be as angry with me as I thought." Now looking quite happy, the older shinigami began straightening the blankets and turned to get up.

"...Idiot..." Hisoka sighed, sliding out of bed and heading toward his closet. "We're late, you know. I could blame it on you but you're in enough trouble, already. One more thing and we're going to be put on desk work for a month, and _I'm_ the one who does the desk work. I guess I'll have to call in an excuse for us. I'll just say that your drinking ended up giving me the hangover. It's not far from the truth."

"Are you saying we should stay home?" Tsuzuki perked at this possibility and stood holding the pillow he'd been righting in both hands waiting for an answer.

Hisoka took a few seconds to think the prospect over and, under the weight of his partner's expression, gave in with a defeated sigh. "We'll stay home." With that, he walked to the phone and left a message with the planned excuse, covering both their absences. "Besides," he said as he hung up the phone. "It's not like we skip out all the time."

Tsuzuki gave a small cheer, obviously containing his happiness as his partner left the room to shower and change. "I'll finish making the bed," he called out in a much brighter tone. After several minutes, and once it was obvious that Hisoka's shower was done, he called out "Do you want me to make brea..."

"No!" Hisoka nearly yelled as he opened the door, prepared to tackle Tsuzuki if that's what it took. Fortunately the other shinigami hadn't budged and was sitting on the edge of the bed looking confused. "...I'll cook. It'll give me a chance to see if the practice has paid off."

"Practice? Hisoka, you're learning to cook?" Tsuzuki looked somewhat surprised, but the prospect of breakfast kept him from asking any more questions.

"It seemed like a good idea," Hisoka answered as he walked toward the kitchen, his partner following behind and looking over the rooms until they'd reached the kitchen. "If I'm going to be your partner it makes sense that I know how to cook so that we don't have to go out as much." He held up a hand to forestall any further comment and then reached over to pick up a small stack of dishes. "Here, take these and put them on the table while I cook." Much to Hisoka's dismay, Tsuzuki complied almost happily.

"Hey, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked after several minutes. "Why don't you have anything on your shelves? I mean, I have a lot of things and so does just about everyone else, but you don't seem to have any..." There was silence as he searched for the word, only to come up with "..stuff. Decorations. You know, little things you pick up?"

"It's called neatness," Hisoka muttered as he finished browning the last pancake and put it on the plate to take to the table. "You might give it a try." Realizing the grumpiness of his tone, he sighed. "I don't need anything, I never bring anything back with me. Why would I want to?"

Tsuzuki blinked with incomprehension and then shrugged. "It's just that everyone does, so I was wondering..."

"Wondering why I'm not like that?" Sitting down with his own breakfast and gesturing for Tsuzuki to do the same, he went on. "Because everyone else wants things that remind them of their lives, their good memories. For me, my good memories start with here." A half grin curved his mouth as he caught the humor of their situation. "And, when you think about it, I did bring something home to remind me of those good memories."

Tsuzuki looked confused, scratched his head, and then looked around. "You did? What? I don't see anything. Your walls are bare except for that picture Wakaba gave you." The question was forgotten as he looked down at his food and then became engrossed in the act of eating.

"I brought home my foolish partner," Hisoka answered before toying with his food and discovering something of an appetite for the pancakes even if he had to fore-go syrup. "Trust me, I nearly didn't do that. When you're passed out like that you're nothing but weight."

Tsuzuki paused long enough between bites to look up curiously. "So why did you?" Not that he appeared ready to pause for the answer. He could hear and eat at the same time, so why stop doing the latter in favor of the former?

"Because when I needed to be carried home you didn't leave me." To cover up the softness of his words, Hisoka glowered. "Now eat. You can help me with the dishes."


End file.
